Jacques Vallée
Jacques Vallée (en francés: valle; nacido el 24 de septiembre de 1939) es un destacado ufólogo que propuso que los "extraterrestres" han estado en la Tierra todo el tiempo y posiblemente sean indígenas de este planeta. Carrera profesional Jacques Vallée comenzó su carrera profesional como astrónomo en el Observatorio de París. Vallée co-desarrolló el primer mapa computarizado de Marte para la NASA en 1963. Más tarde trabajó en el centro de información de red para ARPANET, un precursor de la Internet moderna,Living Internet, IRC History - PLANET como ingeniero de personal del Centro de Investigación de Aumento Internacional de SRI bajo Douglas Engelbart. .]] En 1963, Vallée se mudó a Chicago, Illinois. Trabajó como analista de sistemas en la cercana Universidad de Northwestern mientras continuaba investigando ufológicamente con su mentor, J. Allen Hynek, presidente del departamento de astronomía de la Universidad. Durante este período, recibió un Ph.D. en ingeniería industrial e informática de la institución en 1967. Tras su venta en 1983, Vallée entró en la esfera del capital de riesgo como socio de Sofinnova. De 1987 a 2010, se desempeñó como socio general de varios fondos en Silicon Valley, sobre todo como cofundador de la familia de tres fondos Euro-America Ventures en América del Norte y Europa. Como inversionista privado, continúa desempeñándose como gerente ejecutivo de Documatica Financial, una boutique de San Francisco que se enfoca en las nuevas empresas de tecnología y asistencia médica en etapa inicial.About Jacques F. Vallee Ufología Jacques Vallée es una figura importante en el estudio de los objetos voladores no identificados (OVNI), primero conocido por su defensa de la legitimidad científica de la hipótesis extraterrestre y luego por promover la hipótesis interdimensional. Vallée propuso que existe un fenómeno OVNI genuino, asociado en parte con una forma de conciencia no humana que manipula el espacio y el tiempo. El fenómeno ha estado activo a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad y parece enmascararse en diversas formas a diferentes culturas. En su opinión, la inteligencia detrás del fenómeno intenta la manipulación social utilizando el engaño en los humanos con los que interactúan. Vallée cree que la evidencia disponible, cuando se analiza cuidadosamente, sugiere un plan subyacente para el engaño de la humanidad por medio de métodos desconocidos y altamente avanzados. Vallée ha declarado que es altamente improbable que los gobiernos oculten realmente pruebas extrañas. Más bien, es más probable que los manipuladores quieran que los humanos culpen a sus gobiernos. Vallée siente que todo el tema de los OVNIs ha sido degradado por los charlatanes y la ciencia ficción. Él ha abogado por una participación seria y científica de la investigación y el debate sobre los ovnis, en un esfuerzo por revelar la verdadera naturaleza del fenómeno OVNI.Jacques Vallée, Revelations. Ballantine Books, 1991, p.247-252 Hipótesis extraterrestre En mayo de 1955, Jacques Vallée vio por primera vez un objeto volador no identificado sobre su casa en Pontoise. Diez años después, Vallée intentó inicialmente validar la Hipótesis Extraterrestre (ETH). El investigador de ovnis Jerome Clark comentó que los dos primeros libros de Vallée sobre ovnis se encontraban entre las defensas científicamente más sofisticadas para ETH jamás montadas.Clark, Jerome, The UFO Encyclopedia: 2nd Edition; Volume 1, A-K; Omnigraphics, Inc, 1998, ISBN 0-7808-0097-4 En 1969, las conclusiones ETH de Vallée evolucionaron. Afirmó públicamente que ETH era demasiado limitado e ignoró demasiados datos. Vallée comenzó a explorar las similitudes entre OVNIs, cultos, movimientos religiosos, demonios, ángeles, fantasmas, avistamientos de criptides y fenómenos psíquicos. Las especulaciones acerca de estos enlaces potenciales se detallaron por primera vez en el tercer libro OVNI de Vallée, “Pasaporte a Magonia: del folclore a los platillos voladores”. Hipótesis interdimensional Como alternativa a la hipótesis de visita extraterrestre, Jacques Vallée ha sugerido una hipótesis de visita multidimensional. Esta idea propone que las entidades podrían ser de universos paralelos multidimensionales más allá del espacio-tiempo y, por lo tanto, podrían coexistir con los humanos y, sin embargo, permanecer sin ser detectados. El desprecio de Vallée de ETH no fue bien recibido por destacados ufólogos de los Estados Unidos, por lo que fue visto como una especie de marginado. Vallée se ha referido a sí mismo como un "hereje entre los herejes".Mack White, [https://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/ciencia/ciencia_vallee08.htm Heretic Among Heretics] La postura actual de Vallée sobre la ETH se resume en su artículo "Cinco argumentos contra el origen extraterrestre de objetos voladores no identificados", Journal of Scientific Exploration, 1990. Los Aviarios Jacques Vallée ha sido asociado con el nombre en clave "loro" de Los Aviarios (The Aviary),The Black Lodge of Aviarian Adepti: Dark Disciples of Diabolical Disinformation un equipo de desinformantes OVNIThe Aviary, Nexus Magazine (1995) by Armen Victorian que han estado activos desde 1980 hasta 2010. No está seguro de cuál fue el papel de Vallée o si ha continuado con ellos desde la década de 1990. Trabajos de investigación * Five Arguments Against the Extraterrestrial Origin of Unidentified Flying Objects – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. (Archive link) * Six Cases of Unexplained Aerial Objects with Defined Luminosity Characteristics – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. (Archive link) * Physical Analyses in Ten Cases of Unexplained Aerial Objects with Material Samples – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. (Archive link) * Report from the Field: Scientific Issues in the UFO Phenomenon – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. * Crop Circles: “Signs” From Above or Human Artifacts? – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. * Are UFO Events related to Sidereal Time – Arguments against a proposed correlation – Jacques Vallée, Ph.D. (Archive link) Referencias Más información *Pagina oficial * Coast to Coast AM, biography, Jacques F. Vallee * Coast to Coast AM, UFO Gatherings with Jacques F. Vallee * Interview: Jacques Vallée – A Man of Many Dimensions (2006) * Interview: Jacques Vallée Discusses UFO Control System with Jerome Clark (1978) * Interview: Heretic Among Heretics: – Jacques Vallée (1993) * Interview: Dr. Jacques Vallée Reveals What Is Behind Forbidden Science * Interview with Chris O'Brien (1992) * Green Egg interview with Dr. Jacques Vallée * The "Pentacle Memorandum" Including text of correspondence from Dr. Jacques Vallée (1993) * [http://www.nidsci.org/pdf/dolan.pdf Foreword to book: UFOs and The National Security State – Vallée] * French biography of Dr. Jacques Vallée Categoría:Los investigadores Categoría:Ufología